Love Game
by the never ending dream
Summary: Sasha Jade pre-school and Renesmee per-school year. They both fsll in love with someone and they are willing to do anything and they will drag their best friends into it. Better summary inside. Rated T for right now!


**Love Game**

**Chapter 1: Love Game**

**Summary**

Sasha Jade was in pre-school with Renesmee. They where best friends and both in "LOVE" with Tyler. Sasha Jade to best friends are Brie and Kari. Everybody says Sasha Jade is looks like Kari. Kari and Brie is first graders. Tyler is a fouth grader. He won't date anyone, hes was undateable!

**Sasha Jade's POV**

Today I had make myself look pretty for Tyler so I left in my punk rock princess out fit. Mommy took me to pre-school. I walked in the lunch room looking for him. Awe ha I found him. I went and sit beside him.

"Hey, Tyler." I said.

"Hi...Sasha Jade." He replyed.

"Are we friends?" I asked.

"Yes. Why?" He asked.

"I want to be more than friends with you." I said.

"What?" He said.

"I want you to be my boyfriend. Do you want me to be your girlfriend?" I asked.

**Renesmee's POV**

_***SLOW walk intence***_

"Excuse me!" She said as she was taking of her sun glass and placing them on her head. "You knew I was going to ask him out today."

"I didn't even know you liked him." I said in my defence.

"Why should I be with you, Nessie?" He asked.

"I play flute and you play flute. Sasha Jade plays clairnet." Nessie replyed.

"Now Sasha Jade why should I choose you?" He asked me.

"i love you. We got a lot of things in common and... **Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick**

I wanna kiss you  
But if I do then I might miss you, babe  
It's complicated and stupid  
Got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid  
Guess he wants to play, wants to play  
I love game, I love game

Hold me and love me  
Just want touch you for a minute  
Baby three seconds is in it for my heart to quit it

Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much, just bust that thick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
are you in the game?  
Through the love game  
Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Are you in the game?  
through the love game

I'm on a mission and it involves some **heavy**** touching, yeah  
You've indicated your interest, I'm educated in sex, yes  
and now I want it bad, want it bad  
I love game, I love game**

**Hold**** me and ****love me****  
Just want touch you for a minute  
Baby three seconds is in it for my heart to quit it**

Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much, just bust that thick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
are you in the game?  
Through the love game  
Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Are you in the game?  
through the love game

I can see you staring there from across the block  
with a smile on your mouth and your hand on your heart  
The story of us, it always starts the same  
A boy and a girl and a heart and a game

Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
are you in the game?  
Through the love game  
Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Are you in the game?  
through the love game

Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
are you in the game?  
Through the love game  
Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Are you in the game?  
through the love game. I'm just saying." I said.

"I choose, Sasha Jade." He said. His eyes was wide as Mexico.

**Author's note: I own nothing. If u review you get a cookie! LOL! But I still own nothing.**


End file.
